


Amnesia

by Emblue_Sparks, GirlsRuletheWorld, herroyalgoddess, Zanderis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/herroyalgoddess/pseuds/herroyalgoddess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanderis/pseuds/Zanderis
Summary: A lone soul searches to find himself and finds a family in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic written between multiple people where we started with two sentences and we bounced back and forth between authors. Hope you enjoyed this short little fic :)
> 
> If you'd like to join in on the next Co-op Destiel fic come join our Writers support/Nanowrimo support group :)   
> http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

He sat on the edge of the pier watching the sunrise. He didn't know who he was or how he'd gotten there but it didn't matter. All he knew was that he had to find someone, something. He wanted to trust that magnetic pull within his chest which felt strangely like a call to another place and time entirely. He struggled to remember what it meant as it hovered around the fringes of his memory.  
  
He closed his eyes, trying to make more of the flashes of sleek blackness that played intermittently in his head. One face seemed less foggy than everything else. It stood out among the blackness. But the details of the face eluded him.  
  
As the sun rose ever higher, the light shone on the gentle waves giving them a soft greenish hue. The shade of green caused a stirring of powerful emotions to surface. It was part of the call, like a Siren, it ignited a spark which compelled him to suddenly charge towards a purpose he still couldn't define but, knew he was meant for.  
  
Dean. That name meant something important to him.  
  
That name was somehow grounding, a comfort which would serve as the one star in the night sky to guide him. Dean...the name already felt synonymous with "home."  
  
There was a continuous vibration in the inside pocket of the beige coat he was wearing, he reached in and pulled out a rectangular plastic device. The device opened in a clam shell type fashion, on one half a white box appeared.  
  


  
_New Message: From Dean  
Where are you? Call me Please! _

  
  
There's that name again. If only he could figure out where he was and how to get a hold of this Dean person. The message was a couple days old which just confused him even more.  
  
Should he reply? Part of him was screaming to, which made this Dean person all the more fascinating. Yet the glaring hole in his memory made him apprehensive. Why did Dean want to know where he was? How did they get separated?  
  
The device buzzed again and a second white box popped up.  
  


_New Message: From Sam_  
_Witch ganked. Where are you? The locator spell isn’t working._  


  
Uh. He sure as hell wasn't replying to this guy. Even if he wasn't bat shit crazy with this juju business he just admitted to killing someone, and now he was looking for him. Perhaps it was best to lay low, two people looking for him and one was a confessed murderer. Despite his intuition telling him this Dean would have answers, he didn't know who he was...he couldn’t even remember his own identity. The confusion he felt was beyond frustrating.  
  
Soft footsteps reverberated on the wooden slats behind him, he turned and looked up to see a man with golden brown hair, a twinkle in his eye smirking at him as he removed a lollipop from his mouth. "Running away Cassie? That's so me a millennium ago"  
  
"Who are you?" The man in the beige coat asked in a gravelly voice "Are you Dean?" He demanded as he got to his feet, even though there was a niggly feeling telling him that while this wasn't Dean, he knew this man somehow.  
  
"Do I look like a flannel clad park rodent to you? Come now angel, this is a brand new Zegna three piece."  
  
"Then who are you? And how do you know me!" He demanded of the shorter man.  
  
"I am, above all else, the grand purveyor of accords, bargains, contracts…. any of this sounding familiar?”  
  
"No. Should it?"  
  
The shorter man frowned and leaned in close inhaling as he went "Well I can't smell Sulphur, have you been playing with witches again baby brother? More to the point what have Dumb and Dumber gotten you into this time" .  
  
"Witches?" He asked confused. "This person Sam mentioned that he had killed one earlier." This just added to his confusion even more. What did witches have to do with him?!  
  
The shorter man placed his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "Yes, well Mother knows to behave, but what can I say? You get a gaggle of overly curious tweens watching too many steamy paranormal shows and end up making deals that sky scrape above their pay grade. Only thing worse than old evil is new evil taking their powers for a spin when they've only just ditched their training wheels. Bound to happen I'm afraid, in this case you and I both would side with Moosewise Gamgee and his devastatingly handsome, pain-in-my-ass brother. Actually, Cassie do me a favor...."  
  
Glaring at the unknown man before him, he cautiously asked "What kind of favor? And why would I trust someone I don't even know?"  
  
"Don't even know me?!" The short man exclaimed with a hurt look "Well isn't that gratitude for you, you spend a millennia looking out for the goofy fledgling, grooming his wings and what not. I go on a sabbatical and next thing I know I'm persona non-grata."  
  
He unwrapped a candy bar and shoved it whole into his mouth "I should leave Deano to sort his own messes out but, Father help me if I'm not a sucker for those baby blues of yours Castiel." He said through a mouthful of chocolate and nougat.  
  
Castiel. That name rung a gong in his head. It had to be his name. Which meant he might actually know this rude sugar crazed man. "Is that my name?" He asked cautiously. Hoping beyond hope it was and he would know one more piece of the puzzle.  
  
The taller man found himself suddenly in a headlock with knuckles being rubbed over his head. "Of course, it's your name my little Cassiepoo."  
  
Castiel. Yet Dean called him Cas. An image of a green-eyed man in a barn stabbing him with a knife came to him.  
  
"My name is Castiel and I am an Angel of the Lord."


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas returns to the brothers right after Dean starts to figure out his feelings for the angel with Sam's help.

Dean was pacing the floor of the dingy motel room. He hadn't heard from Cas since they first ran into the Witch. He was trying to remain calm. The group had been separated from each other on hunts before.  
  
"He's an angel for cryin' out loud... he can handle it" Dean tried to convince himself. But Cas’ celestial mojo had been on the fritz for some time, making him far more vulnerable.  
  
"Dude you're acting like it's the end of the world" Sam said, sitting on the bed across the room. "He's fine I'm sure."  
  
"Somethin's not right, I can feel it. I dunno man, lately he seems off...just darker. It's not like him. I get these weird feelings or vibes when he's home with us." Dean said still pacing the room. It seemed, Sam wasn't quite ready to fill out a missing person’s report just yet, nor did he seem willing to let Dean’s comment slide.  
  
Sam stood up moving to the table across from Dean’s bed and casually explained, "You see Dean, when a guy likes a girl...or another guy in this case its normal to have all these new feelings."  
  
The dimples of discontent appeared on Dean’s face a split second before "Goddammit Sam! I'm serious!" rang out through the room.  
  
"Dean I know you are. I'm just saying he's fine." Bitch face number five was written across Sam's face as clear as day. "But seriously Dean if Cas was hurt, you of all people would know it.” He paused for a good second to let it sink in. “Maybe if you pray to him he'll hear you and come home. Since he isn't responding to our text messages." He said thinking there was no way Dean would actually do it.  
  
"But that's just it! I haven't even had to pray to him lately. He just KNOWS. He knows when I'm worried, when I'm mad, when I'm........" Dean held his head in his hands for a few moments and then confessed, "he knows when I'm feeling something...intense, because it's the only time he avoids me, stays in his room in a mood for days, or even worse, he leaves altogether."  
  
The silence between the brothers was deafening, until a voice of gravel entered the room. "Hello Dean. I apologize for being gone. But I was having a discussion with someone." Both brothers turned so fast they nearly toppled over. "I hope I didn't cause either of you to worry."  
  
Sam's face lit up in happiness at their friend's safe return. Dean was shaking off the chills the low voice had elicited from him the second the angel had appeared. The relief flooding through Dean took his breath away. Cas hadn't been able to zap in and out like that in a very long time. Part of him was even more terrified now that Cas might've heard what he and Sam were discussing, because deep down in his polluted, broken, and scarred soul...he felt Sam was right. And if Cas knew how he felt, then there was only one logical reason Dean could think of for Cas's cold, distant behavior. It would destroy him completely. So, he stuffed it down further, locked it up tighter, and tried all the harder to wear a welcome expression for his truest friend.  
  
"Hey Cas." Sam said cheerfully. "We've been worried about you Dude."  
  
Castiel nodded in Sam’s direction but the turned his crystal blue eyes on Dean.  
  
His breath stopped short when those eyes locked on his. "Yeah Cas. You disappeared outta nowhere when we first encountered the witch. We thought maybe she put a hex or sent you somewhere. We couldn't get a hold of you." It was clear by Dean's tone of voice that he had been worried about Cas. "But I'm glad you're safe Cas." He turned away from those piercing eyes heading to his bed before his true emotions clouded his face.

  
  
  


*********

  
  


It was so clear to Castiel. Dean had wanted to say something, needed to say something of extreme importance. Dean felt emotions of extreme importance...for him. He warred with himself constantly over it, he even tried drowning it out with Zeppelin and headphones when it became too much. It confused Cas because he knew it was about him, even wanted to ask so many times. Like tonight, there never seemed to be a clear opportunity and Dean was not the only soul who worried about him.  
  
"I appreciate the concern Sam, it was worrisome for me too. I briefly lost myself, thankfully I was able to figure things out with a little guidance from a friend. I appreciate you both more than you realize.” Sighing deeply, he sat down with Sam, eager to change the topic so he wouldn’t have to explain what had happened to him. “Please tell me what happened after we were separated.”  
  
"Not much to tell, we got some witch killing bullets on steroids from Rowena and after a few close calls, we got the witch." Sam said casually. Silence echoed through the room once again until Sam leaned closer to Cas and then whispered. "We care about you Cas...a lot. Dean kind of short circuits when tensions are high and doesn't always clearly get things out...even when it's beyond overdue.” Sam cleared his throat “I think it would help if you filled in the blanks for tonight. He struggles being out of the loop for any period of time. Like the time we were missing you tonight so, maybe fill him in cuz... “Clearing his throat again, Sam leaned back and in a normal voice, he added: “I think I need a snack, gonna head out. Can I bring you or Dean anything?"

  
  


********

  
  


"Just go Sammy...." an irritated Dean droned. Sam laughing loudly as he walked out of the motel room. Dean was sure that now that he was alone with Cas the two of them would just stare at one another while ignoring personal space boundaries the rest of the night.  
  
Dean had flung himself on his bed in a belly flop and stayed that way, expecting to crash both literally and figuratively from the stress combined with the exhilaration of Cas coming home. But Sammy sure put the kybosh on that with his not-so-subtle please for the love of Chuck and the rest of us just fuck it out already and be happy exit strategy.  
  
Sam may know how Dean truly felt. Even though it's never been spoken of aloud. There's no way his brother, of all people wouldn't have figured him out ages ago. The guy didn't get into Stanford on his looks alone. But this was a need to know thing. He wished like Hell Sammy didn't know. Cas certainly didn't need to, he was the best and most reliable friend Dean had ever had, it was a miracle he'd stuck around for this long. No way Dean was gonna rock this boat, ship…whatever.


End file.
